marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Carter Episode 2.05: The Atomic Job
"The Atomic Job" is the fifth episode of the second season of Agent Carter. As Jarvis’ precision and quick-thinking skills are put to the ultimate test, Peggy must find a way to stop an atomic explosion that threatens to destroy all of California. Plot Dr. Jason Wilkes wakes Peggy up in the middle of the night to show her he can draw the Zero Matter in the tissue sample from Jane Scott's corpse to him. The Zero Matter goes through the glass and shoots into Dr. Wilkes' arm. Peggy reaches out to Jason and is surprised to find she can grab his arm. Jason says he somehow knows where Jane Scott's body is. They wake up Jarvis, and Jason points out the location of her body on a map of the city, a cold storage facility owned by a member of the Arena Club. Meanwhile, Sousa's girlfriend Violet returns home to find her boyfriend asleep on her couch and a cold dinner waiting for them. She wakes him up, and he starts frantically searching in his pockets and the couch for the engagement ring he's going to give her. Sousa lets it slip that he's looking for a ring when Violet offers to help him, and she agrees to marry him. The next day, Peggy and Jarvis sneak into the storage facility through the ventilation to steal Jane Scott's body in hopes that the Zero Matter in her corpse is enough to make Dr. Wilkes tangible again. As they approach the room holding her body, they find Whitney Frost and Calvin Chadwick have already beaten them there. Whitney Frost opens the coffin and absorbs the Zero Matter in the corpse into her own body. Still unsatisfied with the amount of the substance under her control, Whitney Frost tells her husband that she needs an atomic bomb to replicate the incident that left behind the initial supply of Zero Matter. They go back to Stark's mansion to come up with a plan to stop Whitney Frost. Jason says Roxxon currently has the remainder of Isodyne's atomic bombs, and Jarvis knows where Roxxon might be keeping them from Howard Stark's own research into Roxxon's projects. This one storage facility is so heavily guarded that Howard considered it "impenetrable." Seeing no other way in, Peggy comes up with a plan to steal a key from Roxxon's president, Hugh Jones. She goes to the office to run her plan before Chief Sousa first, but finds everyone celebrating his engagement. She takes him aside and tells him her plan, and the two of them get a new gadget, a memory inhibitor, from Dr. Samberly in the lab. Sometime later, Peggy while disguised as a ditzy Roxxon employee sneaks into Hugh Jones' office when his secretary leaves for lunch. Hugh Jones comes out of a back room into the office while she's searching for a key, and, since he doesn't recognize her from their last encounter, starts flirting with her. He leaves her to go to lunch, but on his way down he remembers she's an SSR agent. Jones storms back into his office, but Peggy stops him from calling the police by using the memory inhibitor on him. He doesn't know who she is when he comes to, but again remembers while on his way to lunch. She uses the device on him again, and while he's down Peggy realizes the key is probably on his body somewhere. She uses the inhibitor on him a few more times as she searches him, eventually finding the key in his belt buckle. Whitney Frost and Calvin Chadwick go to a restaurant to see Joseph Manfredi, Whitney's mafioso ex-boyfriend who clearly does not care for her husband. Whitney promises him contracts worth millions to build the planned freeway in return for a few of his men to move an item she does not tell him is an atomic bomb. Manfredi agrees on the condition that Calvin uses his connections to keep his name and the names of his associates out of the papers. When Calvin tries to negotiate, Manfredi calls one of his goons to the table and out of nowhere brutally beats him for mentally "undressing" Whitney Frost. Meanwhile, Peggy and her team come devise a plan to break into the Roxxon facility and disarm the bomb when they realize they will need more help. Although the Council may have compromised the SSR, Peggy reasons they can still trust Rose, who despite lacking experience in the field has received the same training as the other agents. They then go to the office's labs to retrieve some gadgets to help them on their mission, but Dr. Samberly walks in on them and demands an explanation for why they're there. Although he at first wants them to leave, Dr. Samberly insists he go with them once Rose flirts with him. Sousa agrees to bring Samberly with them to the Roxxon facility, seeing how he knows how to use all of his gadgets and that there's no chance he's with the Council because everyone hates him. Peggy and her team drives to the Roxxon facility that night. Rose and Dr. Samberly, posing as husband and wife, get out of the car and talk to some guards. Samberly uses a device that takes them out with a powerful electric shock, giving the rest of the team enough of an opening to sneak in. As they make their way deeper into the facility, they find signs that Whitney Frost is already there and making her way towards the atomic bomb. They find the room where the bomb might be stored from a map on the wall when Samberly remotely deactivates the locks on the doors. Rose splits from the rest of the team to fight one of Manfredi's henchmen accompanying Whitney Frost while the rest of the team go for the bomb. Samberly accidentally locks Jarvis inside the room with the bomb, forcing Sousa to walk him through the procedure to deactivate it. Peggy splits from the rest of the team to stop Whitney Frost. She hears her and Calvin Chadwick yelling at each other because they cannot find the atomic bomb. Peggy approaches them from behind, and after making herself known offers Whitney Frost the SSR's help in curing her of the Zero Matter. Whitney, however, loves how powerful the substance makes her, and tries to kill Peggy. She gets out of the way and punches the actress, but it barely affects her. Whitney now realizes the Zero Matter also enhances her strength. Meanwhile, Samberly, with Rose encouraging him, figures out how to get Jarvis out of the room after he disarmed the atomic bombs. Sousa contacts Peggy over a transceiver with their progress. When Whitney Frost hears this, she grabs Peggy's arm. She kicks her way out of Whitney Frost's grip before the Zero Matter can envelop her, but the kick sends her flying through a railing. She grabs hold of what's left of the railing and dangles over construction materials. Whitney Frost reaches down to grab her hand, but Peggy lets go and falls onto the construction materials below. Sousa rushes over to her, and sees her abdomen impaled on rebar. Sousa and Jarvis rush Peggy to Violet's since they can't go to a hospital without risking the Council of Nine finding them. Violet tends to Peggy's wound, but realizes that her fiancé has feelings for Peggy. Meanwhile, Whitney Frost tries to come up with a new plan to get more Zero Matter, and suggests her husband go to Hugh Jones. Chadwick, however, puts his foot down, and refuses to go to the council. Whitney grabs his chin when he refuses to calm down. Later, once his wife has fallen asleep, Calvin Chadwick calls for an emergency meeting of the Council. Jarvis takes the bandaged Peggy back to Stark's mansion and tucks her into bed. Jason tries to comfort her by pointing out that the place the Zero Matter comes from is so much more painful than what she feels now, but doesn't say how he knows this. Peggy turns on the radio, but Jason Wilkes disappears as his song plays. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Sarah Bolger as Violet *Christopher Allen as Agent Ryan *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega *Alexandra Vino as bombshell secretary *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi *Jimmy Ambrose as Jerry *Matt Braunger as Aloysius Samberly *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Claude Stuart as Clifford Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Howard Stark is mentioned. *Jack Thompson is mentioned. Trivia *The song that played in this episode is "Pistol Packin' Mama" by Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters. *When the SSR team pull up to the Roxxon facility to steal the uranium cores, they are disguised in a red vehicle (probably belonging to Howard Stark) with "Civil War Antiques" written on the side in gold lettering, an obvious reference to the upcoming Captain America: Civil War movie & Iron Man's classic color scheme. *Violet asks Daniel if he remembers a nurse friend of hers named Regina, who apparently, is "the one with the wart". Sarah Bolger (Violet) plays Princess Aurora in Once Upon a Time, where Regina is the name of the evil queen from Snow White, who, in the original story, disguises herself as a warty old hag to trick Snow White into eating a poisoned apple. Gallery AC-2-05-1.jpg AC-2-05-2.jpg AC-2-05-3.jpg AC-2-05-4.jpg AC-2-05-5.jpg AC-2-05-6.jpg AC-2-05-7.jpg AC-2-05-8.jpg AC-2-05-9.jpg AC-2-05-10.jpg AC-2-05-11.jpg AC-2-05-12.jpg AC-2-05-13.jpg AC-2-05-14.jpg AC-2-05-15.jpg AC-2-05-16.jpg AC-2-05-17.jpg AC-2-05-18.jpg AC-2-05-19.jpg AC-2-05-20.jpg AC-2-05-21.jpg AC-2-05-22.jpg AC-2-05-23.jpg AC-2-05-24.jpg AC-2-05-25.jpg AC-2-05-26.jpg AC-2-05-27.jpg AC-2-05-28.jpg AC-2-05-29.jpg AC-2-05-30.jpg AC-2-05-31.jpg AC-2-05-32.jpg Link *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4706432/ 1